


You and only you.

by Karina2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affection, Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina2000/pseuds/Karina2000
Summary: Baatar Jr. from family members Beifong most bound to the Opal. Since birth he cared about her, protected and helped, but when fell came of age, the Junior became to love a girl more than a sister. What would it mean for Baatar Jr. and Opal this kind of love?





	You and only you.

**Author's Note:**

> In fanfic there are also relationship Bolin/Opal, but to indicate i did not, as they will be told quite a bit.  
> Baatar Jr./Kuvira are present, but they will be described later on.

Sides at the table in his room, Baatar Jr. was considered the family photos. Аlmost all the images the Junior was in the arms of the only sister. Baatar smiled broadly every time the photo has appeared with Opal. Most of all he loved and cherished the onli sister. Only for her engineer never left the estate. He was sorry to leave her, because Opal also loved it and was most tied to the eldest brother. She always saw in him a helper, support, protection, real brotherly love. The other three brothers also loved Opal, but it seemed to her that they didn't care for her love and care. Huan whole day spent at creating sculptures out of metal and thought more about their masterpieces. To shape the metal, his favorite, and that is only infatuation. Wei and Wing practiced with each other in magic of metal and earth, and even played in a metal disk, so that they too do not pay attention to the older sister. Swing and Baatar Sr. is mainly engaged in the work and large particles. 

 

That day, when she was born Opal, Baatar Jr. was deliriously happy. He gave her all his old toys, with lazy building. When the girl grew up, began to help and teach everything he knew. Was in a hurry to wish her good night when she fell asleep. At such moments, Baatar Sr. was often called the son "little man". He was proud of eldest son. The twins often teased Opal for the reason that she was not a mage. The Junior defended her from the attacks of the twins. Baatar Jr. has always told us the only sister secrets, secrets, dreams and Opal reciprocated. Most Baatar remembered the majority of the Opal. Gift distinguished, of course, he is. To save money, the engineer bought a dress about which she had long dreamed of. Opal tears of happiness and put a gift brother on the festive evening.

 

After the holiday Baatar Jr. began to notice a certain strangeness. The guy more wanted to be next to her sister, did not want to go anywhere one and even got jealous of her other guys. The engineer did not understand the reason for his strange behavior and tried to control himself, but he is pretty bad. And now Younger again, I want to hug Opal, no one to give, like she was his property. Horror Baatar Jr. realized what it was... Since the birth of the Opal it has been five months and only now he realized that he fell in love with his own sister... the Guy was trying to send that kind of a thought far away from his head.

 

\- I don't have the right to love her as a girl! This is wrong! We're a family! Something more between us can not be! - told myself not Younger. But despite this, the thought of Opal was returning with renewed force. The engineer carefully looked at every line sisters. Her dark as night hair, bright green eyes, slim figure, dusky skin, perfect facial features, but by nature she was just lovely. Quiet, kind, a little sensitive, calm, reasonable, honey. But she was worthy of the best of the young man.

 

 - God. What am I gonna do? His head completely went nuts. So tired from working that crazy. I just need to sleep and all the nonsense will come out of my head. - he reassured himself an engineer. But he had no idea how wrong.


End file.
